


I'm So Fucked

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan uses a dildo (anything more would be a spoiler)





	I'm So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fests “Sex Toys” flash fest. This one is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, so just hang in there, folks.

Dan lay back on his bed, entire body tensed as Phil trailed a hand down his own chest before taking hold of his own cock and giving it a few strokes, closing his eyes and making a “mmmm” sound before opening his eyes again to lock gazes with Dan who still just lay there watching him with mounting desperation.

“Do you want this?” Phil asked, glancing down at his cock, then back at Dan’s face.

“God yes!” Dan groaned.

Phil licked his lips and smiled. “Did you get yourself all ready for me?”

Dan writhed, lifting his hips and pushing a pillow beneath them to put himself at a better angle. “You know I did,” he moaned. “You watched me.”

“Watched you do what?” Phil asked with a smirk. Dan knew he just wanted to hear Dan say the filthy words.

“You watched me fuck myself with my fingers. Watched me get myself all open and slick, ready for your hard cock.” Hearing himself saying the words only made him more wild for Phil to stop this torture and shove into him, make him feel that stretch that was so much better than his own fingers. He arched his neck and closed his eyes, emitting a wordless sound of exquisite need.

And then he felt it, felt Phil’s cock just touch the very rim of his hole, dipping in just the tiniest bit, but then pulling out again … not entirely, still touching, but not inside him like he needed.

“Jesus, Phil! Just fuck me!”

And Phil pushed into him all at once, bracing his hands on either side of Dan’s arms as Dan raised his hands to claw at Phil’s waist as his whole body smasmed in pleasure. God, a sudden push like that would have hurt if Phil hadn’t made him spend so much fucking time getting himself ready, but by the time Phil gave him what he needed he’d been so open that it only felt fantastic.

Phil fucked him hard and fast, now that he’d finally decided to give Dan what he’d been begging for, and Dan arched and cried out beneath him, coming far more quickly than he wanted to. He’d wanted it to last forever, to have Phil inside him for hours, but he just couldn’t hold back after all that teasing, and he felt pulse after pulse of his own release as he spurted between their bellies. It was only moments more before Phil tensed and groaned, and Dan knew with satisfaction that his lover was filling Dan’s ass with his own come.

Breathing heavily, Phil collapsed on top of him, and Dan reveled in the fluids that should have been disgusting: their mutual sweat and his own semen trapped between them. Phil didn’t seem to mind much, either, if the limpness of his muscles was any indication.

After a long moment, Phil rolled off of him and gave him a smile. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Dan lay there panting, imagining Phil’s satisfied smile, and then slowly removed the dildo from his body to rest on the hand towel he’d left sitting beside him on the bed for this express purpose. He felt the lube leak from his body just as the contentment leaked from his soul as he lay there, alone, and waited until his breath had returned to normal.

Being in love with your oblivious best friend meant you were thoroughly fucked, but in the worst possible way.

He wiped off the dildo with the hand towel, and cleaned himself up a bit as well, but now came the worst part. He knew he needed to clean the sex toy after each use, but he was always afraid that Phil would catch him in the hallway as he carried the dildo to the bathroom afterward.

He threw on a pair of track bottoms and crept to the door, pressing his ear to it and listening for any sound in the flat. It was late enough that Phil should be asleep, since his nighttime habits were a bit more regular than Dan’s own. Hoping that the coast was clear, Dan turned the doorknob as quietly as possible and opened his bedroom door. He tiptoed toward the bathroom only to hear a voice emerge from Phil’s room.

“You know, if you put a condom on the dildo, then you can just throw it away afterward and you don’t have to clean the toy every time.” He sounded calm and unbothered, as if he hadn’t just humiliated Dan worse than any chav at school had ever done. Dan ran to the bathroom, horrible evidence in hand, and cleaned the offending object as quickly as possible, cleaning himself up a bit more while he was there.

He didn’t bother to try sneaking back to his room, now that he knew he’d been caught. How long had Phil known about this? Jesus Christ. How was he going to look his flatmate in the face again after this? His only consolation was that at least Phil didn’t know what—or **who** —Dan had been thinking about. Because that would make it ten thousand times worse. If that happened, Dan would probably just have to move out!

As he came down the hallway, Phil’s bedroom door opened and Phil stepped bare-chested into the hall, wearing those horrible, ridiculous emoji pajama bottoms. Those definitely never featured in Dan’s pathetic unrequited fantasies.

Phil looked at the toy in Dan’s hand and tilted his head slightly, then looked up to meet Dan’s eyes.

“I heard you, you know.”

Dan’s stomach roiled and he thought maybe he might throw up. Had Phil only heard groans, or had Dan actually cried out something incriminating?

“You said my name. Well … moaned it.”

Dan closed his eyes in complete mortification, but his eyes flew open again when he heard Phil say, “I’ve got one of those, myself.” Phil was gesturing toward the dildo in Dan’s hand. “Have you ever heard me when I was using it?”

Dan just stared, dazed. “Heard you?” he stammered.

“Yeah,” Phil said, licking his lips, and Dan realized that Phil looked nervous. Why would Phil look nervous? Okay, maybe having a conversation with your platonic flatmate in the hallway while he was holding a dildo might make anyone nervous, but still…

“Yeah,” Phil repeated. “Heard me. Moaning **your** name.” He smiled hesitantly.

Dan’s jaw dropped andhe simply stared. “You … my…”

Phil shrugged awkwardly. “I’m surprised you never caught me. But … you know … maybe neither of us needs one of those.” And he gestured again at the toy in Dan’s hand. He walked forward slowly and then leaned in to press his lips softly to Dan’s. Dan raised a hand to Phil’s head to deepen the kiss, but realized it was the hand still holding the dildo. He tossed it on the floor and sank both hands into Phil’s hair as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Phil shucked those stupid emoji pajamas and left them lying on the hallway floor as he pulled Dan into his room, and Dan decided that being in love with your flatmate could also meaning being thoroughly fucked in the **best** possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics (mostly not so smutty) and/or come say hi on Tumblr at @adorkablephil!


End file.
